Song of the Duel
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Inspired by the Kiss song: "I Was Made For Loving You", but set to Yu-Gi-Oh Lyrics, and played by LoliRock and their new friend: My OC


**Song of the Duel**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Life is a real pain right now! I got hooked on Wattpad thanks to an idiot here, now I'm being threatened to have my devices shut off by the demon I live with, unless I sacrifice MY Time and MY Energy for a dead man and one, soon to be two, little Tractor obsessed brats!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't remember who, but the Unidrift Unicycle is NOT mine, much as I wish I could say it was. I, sadly, still can't remember who LoliRock belongs to, but NOT me! Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment, and Konami. The song I'm using, "I Was Made for Loving You" belongs to Kiss, but OC; Alysa Aiday, and the lyrics I'm using ARE Mine!**

 **Summary: Seto Kaiba seees a music video about a young girl singing about the Pharaoh. Meanwhile, Yugi - in bed, and Yami - in his Spirit Chamber in the Millennium Puzzle, dream of a young girl riding around with a strange vehicle.**

 **KaibaCorp:**

Seto Kaiba was sitting behind his desk, watching a video on his laptop. In said video, a young girl in short white tanktop and white miniskirt dances as three other girls; A blue eyed blonde, a green eyed redhead, and a girl with dark hair and skin, play instruments: The blonde, Iris, sings, the redhead, Aurianna, plays tambourine, and the other, Talia, plays Keytar: The piano/keyboard thing with the kuitar neck and strap.

 **Concert:**

Alysa Aiday; The blue eyed, white haired girl, sang.

 _"Tonight, I wanna beat 'em all with you. The Heart of the Cards will tell us what to do. And tonight, I choose to kneel at your feet. 'cause Spirit I was born for you, and Spirit you were born for me."_

The other three crossed their wands above their heads; Pink, Orange, and Blue sparks flying.

 _"I was born for Dueling you, Spirit. You were born for Dueling me. And I'll play all my games with you, Spirit. Will you play your games with me?"_

At the press of a button, a trapdoor opened in the stage. From the opening, a white electric unicycle appeared. Alysa strapped on a white helmet with clear-gold plastic visor, and climbed on the unicycle.

 **Dream; Yugi and Yami:**

The two watched as a white haired girl rode a strange vehicle through the sky; It looked like a unicycle, but it had the triangular, "Sail", or whatever, and the angled supports to hold it up.

 _"Tonight, I wanna see it in your face. Sense the Magic, the Power that Rocks the Place."_ sang the girl. _"And tonight, we're gonna make the Prophecy come true. 'cause Pharaoh, you were chosen for me. And Pharaoh, I was Chosen for you."_

Alysa landed her vehicle below the balcony, smiling up to the Pharaoh and his young counterpart.

 _"I was born for Dueling you, Pharaoh. You were born for Dueling me. And I will play my games with you, Pharaoh. Will you play your games with me? I was born for Dueling you, Spirit. You were born for Dueling me. And I would Rule it All with you, Pharaoh. Would you Rule it All with me?"_

 **Concert:**

Images of Yami's best duels flashed on the huge screen as the girls played.

"It's time to Duel." Alysa sang; The parts where the original song said: "I can't get enough".

The stage went dark as the music went quiet. Slowly, as the music came back up, the lights brightened.

"I was born for Dueling you, Pharaoh. You were born for Dueling me. And I would Rule it all with you, Pharaoh. Would you Rule it all with me?" Alysa sang, slowly but surely quieting as the song ended. The crowd cheered.

 **KaibaCorp:**

Kaiba closed; Not quite slamming, his laptop after the video ended.

"Grr! No one deserves the title of King of Games but ME!" he snarled.

 **Yugi's house:**

Yugi sat up in bed, as Yami sat up in bed in the golden, pyramid chamber like room in the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yugi," Yami called, "please tell me you-"

"-Saw the same dream you did? About the girl on the... Unicycle Glider, thing?" Yugi asked.

"So you did?" Yami asked.

"Unfortunately, yup." Yugi answered. Then he added: "Something about her though. Something... Friendly, about her passion to duel us."

"Yes," Yami muses in his deep voice. "Unlike Kaiba..."

 **The End.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed. Really hoping I can get into Fan-Fiction again, and finish my incomplete stories, and - Hopefully - write new ones.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
